To See Green
by Of Stories Told
Summary: The Mirror Of Erised: "Men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real, or even possible." For a young man, torn apart by war; the warnings of a mirror hold nothing for him. He will see those green eyes again. Even if it leads him to death. Of love lost, and the desperate journey of one too close to losing hope.
1. Prolouge

**_A/N: _**_This will probably be one of my shorter chapter stories, but all the same I hope everyone enjoys it. There are a few different paths that this story may take, yet I dearly hope that everyone enjoys them all._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Draco stared at the mirror before him blankly. His once pristine robes were torn and bloodied, his wand now nothing more then a fancy stick since being broken in half. His perfect body was covered in a thin layer of grime and blood, never had a Malfoy looked so out of sorts.

He looked absolutely disgusting.

And he could care less.

All around him were people sobbing over the fallen, they let their tears flow freely regardless of their social standings as they lament over those too young who have now passed. Mother's stood before their sons, taken too soon. Father's stood solemnly above their fallen daughters, memories of past innocence haunting their tearstained eyes.

It had been a war of madness, and it had tore them all apart, now all they could do was weep and cry for things that could never be.

Yet here he stood, alone, and not able to shed a single tear. There was no one looking for him. No mother asking if he had been seen, no father caring enough to check on his welfare. He was one of the forgotten, and even now people passed him without a second thought.

But he would not cry.

He would not show anyone just how much his heart was breaking. He would not let them hear his screams of pain and agony that threatened to leave him hollower then he thought possible.

He would never let them see… just how much he wished to be among the dead.

_'Harry.'_

The bastard had done it; against all odd he defeated the most powerful dark lord in their pathetic history.

But why did he have to die for it?

Why did he have to leave him alone just to defeat that insane madman?

He had seen him, in the heat of battle as all seemed lost. An innocent face filled with determination as the foolish boy ran towards his death, yet he did nothing. He let him go, and now…

Not even the dead would be able to hear him. No one would be able to reach him now.

That boy… would be able to hear… the words he wanted to say most of all.

He gritted his teeth as he struggled to fight back his tears.

No.

He wouldn't cry.

He hadn't earned that right.

And now…

He never would.

He clenched his fist as he stared blankly at the damned mirror. He didn't know why he was here, why he was standing in front of the rotten thing. All he wanted was to go and see that stupid raven haired boy one more time. Yet it scared him, it scared him to see the too pale skin that should be filled with life. It scared him to have to look upon hollow green eyes that once burned with an indestructible fire.

It scared him to have to admit… that Harry was gone.

And nothing… would ever bring him back.

He took a deep breath and placed a shaky hand on his reflection, the one thing that would allow him his small moment of despair.

"I want him back…" He whispered brokenly as he saw his face distort to show the pain he was in.

"Bring him back."

Slowly the image in the mirror began to shift and distort, his eyes widened in awe as he was now was glancing in a small nursery. Taking a deep breath he pushed against the glass and gasped in shock as his hand went right through.

The room was obviously set for a new born, a few snitches were flying lazily in the air and various stuffed animals were set around the room in a messy manner. He found himself smiling at the obvious gryffindor colour scheme before his heart started to hurt again in remembrance.

Taking a shaking breath his eyes widened when he noticed his appearance, he was still bloodied from the battle, but now he appeared see through, almost as if he had become a ghost.

"Who are you?" A soft voice asked from the doorway. He looked up and almost fell to his knees in shock.

The woman… was so beautiful.

Long vibrant red hair hung around her delicate frame as impossibly large green eyes looked at him curiously and without a hint of fear. What truly caused him to choke however, was the small pale hand she had over her blossoming stomach.

He opened his mouth to try to speak but found himself unable to do so.

She tilted her head in curiously before smiling sadly at him. "What are you doing here?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I…" He shook his head in amazement as he looked around the room. "I honestly don't know how I'm here…"

She hummed thoughtfully before sitting down on a plush chair. Shooting him an apologetic look she grinned. "Sorry, it hurts my ankles to stand too much right now."

He nodded at her while focusing on her stomach. She chuckled softly and looked down at her blooming belly with a loving smile. "Only a bit over a month now… then my little boy will finally be here."

Draco nodded to her and tried to push back the pain that was threatening to swallow him whole. "He'll be amazing you know, the bravest and kindest Gryffindor you could ever know."

She looked up at him curiously before smiling softly. "And how would you know that?"

Draco chuckled shakily, and winced when he noticed just how much he wanted to cry. "Would you believe me… if I told you I am the one who will love him the most?"

She studied his face intently then, as if trying to see if there were any lies to note. After a moment she nodded at him and her smile became filled with sorrow. "Will you really love him? No matter what may come to be?"

Draco nodded at her. "Always."

She smiled beautifully then, and Draco could clearly see Harry in her soft and gentle features. "Then… you have my blessing." She rubbed her belly thoughtfully. "Though I have to wonder… why are you here… instead of with him?" She looked up at him with almost child like curiosity. "Doesn't he need you?" She gave him a knowing look. "Just like you need him?"

Draco looked away and focused his attention on the small crib. The blanket was a soft blue and had snitches delicately sewn into the fabric, charmed to fly about. "I need him more then you can ever imagine…" He whispered softly before closing his eyes and trying to block the painful memories just at the surface of his mind. "I'm not sure… but maybe… he needs me here instead…" He offered her a sad smile. "Maybe… there's something I can do here… that I can't do anywhere else."

She paused and looked down at her swollen stomach before nodding. "I was told once, that magic can do impossible things… as long as the need is great enough." She gave him and odd smile then. And for a moment, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew more then she was letting on.

Their conversation was disrupted by a tall man with wild dark hair and hazel coloured eyes. He laughed happily when he caught sight of his wife and pulled her into a warm hug.

She chuckled softly and eagerly returned the embrace before turning back to the mysterious stranger, only to frown when she realized he was no longer there.

* * *

Draco gasped loudly as he awoke; he was lying slumped against the mirror, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Looking at the mirror curiously he wondered how it was able to bring him back so far.

How could such magic be possible?

As if reading his mind gold words began to appear upon the cold glass. They shimmered softly and he felt a wave of magic brush against him for just a small moment.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

"A mirror of desire?" He questioned softly. It had to be only a fancy bit of magic.

It was impossible to go back into the past, he couldn't have seen her. She had been gone for so long, no magic could bring him back so far into the past...

There was no way to see Harry again_._

Magic couldn't work in such a way.

And even if it could, it would never do so for him.

For a worthless member of a worthless family.

"Draco?"

He turned and saw the drawn face of Hermione Granger. Tear tracks were clearly visible on her grime covered face. She looked at him with such sadness and pity that it made his heart twist painfully.

"What do you want?" He spat out coldly, not wanting to be disturbed, his mind still filled with thoughts on what had occurred. His heart still hanging onto an impossible piece of hope.

"I just want to…" Noticing his cold stare she paused and backed away, letting her matted hair cover her face. "I'm so sorry…"

He scoffed coldly at her, his silver eyes filled with rage. "And what is that supposed to do? What would your apology accomplish? It can't bring-" He shook his head and sighed tiredly.

He didn't want to deal with this.

He couldn't.

Not anymore.

"Just go Granger." He spoke softly to her; she flinched though, as if expecting worse. "Just go and leave me be."

She nodded and turned around; he tried not to feel any guilt when he noticed her shoulders shaking as she walked away.

He pretended not to hear her near silent sobs.

He turned back to look at the mirror before gasping in shock.

It was gone.

"Dammit!" He roared angrily as his fist punched the cool marble of the castle.

He didn't care if it was impossible, he had seen him.

For one glorious moment he had a way to Harry again.

And now…

It was gone.

Just like everything else.

He sunk to the floor then and brought his hands to his face as he sobbed.

He shouldn't cry.

He didn't deserve to.

Yet he couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Originally this was only going to be a long one shot, but the more I wrote out this tale, the more I decided to make it a chapter fic. I hope everyone enjoy and continues reading. Also please leave a review if you enjoyed the story so far, they truly make my day sometimes when I see them!_

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


	2. What Do You Wait For?

**_A/N: _**_Thank you all for your kind and heartfelt reviews, to say they made me happy to see them is an understatement, again I hope everyone continues to enjoy this small tale._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

As is always the case in late summer, the streets of Diagon were filled with returning or new school children as they hurried off with their parents or friends to buy whatever it is they would need for the coming school year. The sun shone brightly on them with not a cloud to be seen as jolly street vendors yelled out their magical wares to enchant the young children brought into the wondrous world of magic. It would almost seem impossible to believe, that just a few short months ago; they had all been at war.

Draco walked calmly through the cobblestone street and ignored the dark looks and suspicious glances shown his way. Mother's hid their children from him while father's looked at his form with disgust.

He in turn, ignored them all, his mind filled with thoughts of a different matter.

It had been almost two months now since he had last seen the mirror.

It had also been almost two months now since Harry was buried.

He was told that they had dressed him in the finest of silk robes, completely white to show his purity. He had been laid in a crystal coffin of the purest make, to show to all that he was their angel; their messiah.

Harry would have hated it all.

Wizards from all around the world had come to pay their respects to him. Yet he had none known of them, and now, he never would.

And what does a dead man need of respect after all?

Draco scowled at the foolish wizards that surrounded him, they all seemed so happy and without a damn care in the world, how he loathed them all. He hated their carefree laughter. He hated how they could still smile and laugh when the one who truly deserved this freedom, the one who had fought for such an innocent right, now lay buried deep in the ground. To not be disturbed forever more. He sneered at them all.

He despised them all.

And he always would.

A woman stopped in front of him, and once more he had to suppress an irritated sigh.

"Granger."

The girl had not changed much since last they had spoken. Her eyes were much more guarded now, as if she was wary of other's intentions. Someone had mentioned to him in passing that she would be returning for her eight year, he didn't doubt that she would try to make something of herself. The foolish witch was never one to let her blood status rule over her. He held back an annoyed filled sigh when he noticed the heavy glare she was leveling at him. She had been trying to speak with him countless times before now, but he had burned all the letters she'd sent and refused to allow her in his manor.

He did not want any more memories of the past.

He did not want any more reminders of things he could never have.

"Draco…" She started, her dark brown eyes filled with determination. "I need to speak with you."

He grimaced at her and tried to push pass her slim form. "And if I don't want to speak with you?" He sneered coldly at the young woman and inwardly hoped she would just leave him alone. Merlin all he wanted was to be alone. "Why on earth would I waste my time speaking with a mudblood after all?"

Her eyes lit up then, and for one marvelous moment he was reminded of a different fire, in a different pair of eyes.

Then the moment was gone and he found himself being dragged ungracefully behind a closed off alleyway.

She pushed him roughly against a grime filled stone wall, not that he cared much. Her lips quivered as she practically snarled at him before holding onto the front of his new dress robes in such a way that was sure to leave unbecoming wrinkles behind.

"He wouldn't be happy with how you are right now."

Draco stilled and looked away from her; a few shouts could be heard from the alley as young children ran about looking at all the magical wares. Their childish voices somewhat distorted in the silence that seemed to fill their hiding spot. He turned and looked at her with dull eyes, startling her once more.

"And you wish to tell me this why?"

She sighed sadly as she looked up at him. "Because he would not want you to keep going on like this Draco! You know-"

"He's dead." The words were spoken so softly, that he had to strain to hear them, even though the traitorous words had come from his own lips.

He looked at the startled woman with a sad smile as they both shared similar looks filled with pain and despair. "He's dead… and nothing you can tell me will ever change that… I will act as I want… because there is no one here to tell me different anymore."

With that he left her alone, and pretended not to hear her shouts after him.

After all, he really was alone now.

* * *

As always, his home was quiet when he'd returned, with no one around to greet him or welcome him.

As always, he tried not to let it hurt.

Yet it did, and he knew it would continue to do so.

He walked along the cold and dreary corridors, searching for something, yet at the same time nothing came to his mind. His search was fruitless for he had no idea what he was looking for to begin with.

He sighed softly and walked past another set of cold doors, which hid nothing but cold and unused rooms.

Lately, it felt like all he had done was wait. He would always look at the clock with such impatience at times that he felt he would nearly burst.

Yet what it was he was waiting for…

He did not know.

His shoes made a soft tapping noise as they hit the cold marble floors. The manor had always been so quiet to him, often as a child he had wished for a companion, for someone to take away the loneliness and the deathly sound of silence that seemed to permeate the halls of any Malfoy dwelling. But his father would hear none of it, and his mother cared for nothing but his own welfare, and that was only when she cared at all.

He paused in his musings when the corridor ended, and there a large glass mirror loomed before him.

It should be impossible.

Yet here it stood before him in all it's grandeur.

He smiled shakily as he pressed a too pale hand to the cold glass.

"Will you take me back?" His heart started to beat with excitement as he looked at his harried form through the glass. "Will you bring me back to him?!"

As if listening to his pleas once more his image distorted to show instead a small nursery.

A small cry could be heard and he felt his heart beat wildly with anticipation before he ran through the gossamer glass.

There had not been much of a change since the last time he had come to this room. But he was barely paying attention to note the change, if any.

No.

His eyes and attention were focused only on the incredibly small form lying in the wooden crib. A tuft of dark hair lay on his small head and wide almost teal eyes stared up at him in innocent child like curiosity as the infant cried.

Draco had never seen anything so beautiful.

"He cries so softly you know? Me and James are always panicking since it's impossible to hear him sometimes."

Draco turned and looked at the beautiful woman. Her stomach was still a bit misshapen from birth, but it did not deter from her looks, rather she seemed more beautiful because of it.

He turned back and smiled as small hands seemed to grasp out for him. "He's always been a soft crier, and a stubborn one too. Never would tell me why he cried to begin with." He shook his head in memory. It was impossible for Harry to ever tell him anything, even when he had wanted to know so much.

Lilly laughed softly then before picking up the small and delicate babe. Glancing up at his silver eyes she grinned. "I expected you earlier then this you know, I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you again."

His smiled wobbled for a second as he nodded at her. "I was beginning to wonder the same."

She patted Harry's small back softly and with care, making the small boy hiccup before looking around at the two in surprise.

Draco chuckled softly at the look. "When will his eyes become green?"

Lilly's lips lit up in a brilliant smile. "So they will be green then? Looks like I won my bet against James after all." She laughed softly at his bemused expression before continuing. "Sorry, it's a spouse thing. It should change in the next month or so." Her smile became soft then. "I'm just happy that he will have something of me."

Draco nodded in agreement before smiling at her in an almost carefree manner. "He'll have your height too."

She grumbled well naturally before grinning. "Good, then he'll be adorable."

Draco laughed then, and for a moment he became lost in it. It felt like it had been so long since he'd last laughed. He'd forgotten how free it made him feel.

He'd forgotten so much…

He shook his head and couldn't help but wonder about the marvelous woman before him. "How is it that you do not panic from seeing me? You haven't even asked for my name."

She smiled at him secretly, and not for the first time he'd felt as if she knew more then she let on. "It's because I'm a mother…" Her eyes seemed to pierce through him and to his very soul. "And that's all there is to it." Was the too simple and innocent reply.

He moved to question her before things started to distort again. He yelled out against it, wanting more time with Harry.

Please their time together had been so little!

Please let him go back!

He gasped as he awoke on his cold marble floor. Just as before the mirror was gone, as if it had never been, and would never be. He groaned softly and put an arm above his head, almost as if to reach out for some last piece of magic.

"I get it… I'll wait…" A soft smile blossomed on his lips.

"I'll wait for however long I need to… as long as you let me see him again."

There was no answer, but he hadn't expected one to begin with.

His mind went back to the letter he had received a month earlier, asking if he wished to continue his final year.

At first he had been set to refuse.

Yet now…

Something was telling him to go.

And so…

He would.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm not going to lie, I'm really amazed at the fact that people are enjoying this tale. I don't know where it will go at this point, but that's half the fun of story telling. Still, I hope everyone enjoys these moments and continues to follow as Draco picks his path. Thank you all for your kind reviews. _

_Till next time._


End file.
